But You Can't See Me
by KhemRocks
Summary: SPOILERS! Unbeknownst to the pharaoh, he has some visitors to the labyrinth of the Puzzle. Oneshot.


**But You Can't See Me**

**Summary: SPOILERS!! Unbeknownst to the pharaoh, he has some visitors to the labyrinth of the Puzzle.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story, not the song, characters, setting etc!**

**Im sitting down here,****  
But hey you can't see me, kinda invisible  
You dont sense my stay  
Not really hiding, not like a shadow  
Just thought I would join you for one day.**

**"Sitting Down Here," Lene Marlin.  
**

The realm of the inside of the Millennium Puzzle was as mysterious and shadowed as the mind of the young man it represented: countless staircases rose and descended to nowhere in an illogical, Escherian pattern, complete with dark corners and a general air of neglect and longing.

Footsteps pierced the silence: those of the spirit who dwelled within it: a young man dressed in the blue jacket and trousers of a Japanese school, with black muscle shirt and black slightly heeled boots. And the hair? Those unusual, tri-coloured spikes and blond bangs? To the spirit's knowledge, only one other possessed tresses like it: the kind young man with whom he shared a body, the younger man he loved and protected as a brother.

It was indeed this boy that the spirit thought of: crossing the last expanse of stone floor of the labyrinth of his mind: he came to a door: opening and leaving it, he slowed, hesitantly moving forward a few steps to lay a hand on another door, one directly opposite his, here in the corridor between the two minds who inhabited the body of one Motou Yugi.

Once his hand was resting upon his soul partner's door, a slight frown creasing his brows, the mysterious spirit closed his eyes: while to an observer he may have simply have looked as if he was resting, inwardly the spirit sent forth his senses, gently probing to see if the restlessness he was experiencing was due to any distress on the part of his partner. After a few moments he withdrew, smiling slightly, relieved and assured. In truth, the fact that his partner was fine, otherwise happy but for puzzling over his homework (he had cheerfully assured the spirit before returning his concentration to his equations), came as no surprise to the spirit. Due to their partnership, friendship, and the spirit's generally protective nature, the spirit thought that he would surely have been far more alert had the situation been different, if he thought danger could arise which would necessitate his own supernatural help. He knew that Yugi was safe in his room, as he had been for most of the night, simply trying to finish his homework before turning in. It was due to this that the two had not talked as much as they normally would do, yes, the former pharaoh thought as he wandered back to the shadowy labyrinth of his own "side," it was simply his own restlessness, his near-constant wondering over his own captivity and missing memory, which plagued him. Yes, he thought, with a brief, wry smile, running his fingers over a rough stone wall and approaching one of the countless doors, he would have been very surprised if his partner found himself in any immediate danger while sitting so peacefully at his desk, absently chewing at the end of his pen as he tried to remember his school lessons to finish his homework.

The spirit would have been even more surprised had he known that he was being watched.

Unbeknownst to the pharaoh, six additional spirits were watching him closely, following his movements around the puzzle, settling themselves at a respectable distance around him when he stopped to pause and think, trying to decide whether to open the next door to see if it would hold any clues to his past, or if it, like its countless fellows, would simply lead to more of the maze or, worse, another mental trap.

"No, son," murmured one of the watchers from his seat on the lower steps of one of the stone staircases. He was tall, with a close cropped beard and long coat covering white robes. His voice was quiet as he regarded the former pharaoh with soft eyes, "you already know that that one's no good. You know you're only restless."

Almost as if had heard these words, Yami hesitated, slender fingers stopping just above the handle of the door. The man who had spoken froze in spite of himself, as did his companions, daring to hope against hope that the young man in blue had indeed heard their words, as if they would finally be able to speak to him after millennia and the months that had passed since they had realized that they could appear here, in this shadowy maze, to watch their loved one in his strange spiritual world, so apart from them in their rightful place in paradise. However, after a few moments Yami withdrew his hand, turning and walking a few steps to sit on the edge of the many pathways, legs hanging down over the natural balcony it had formed, overlooking the rest of the labyrinth.

The six watchers all released a metaphorical breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding, trying not to let the disappointment sink in too deep, reminding themselves that they had know, as they did every time they did this, that they would not get a response: although both they and the young man in blue were technically dead, it was in different ways: they would only truly reunite when the former pharaoh had achieved his ultimate destiny and joined them in their glorious afterlife.

Emotions spiked by this additional disappointment, the youngest of the Ancient Egyptian watchers (for this was surely how they appeared and dressed) leapt to her feet with a frustrated "Argh!," startling the oldest of her fellows, a very short man by the name of Siamun, "this is ridiculous! Prince!" she rushed to Yami's side, dropping next to him in a crouch and waving a hand in front of his oblivious, melancholy face, "Hey! It's us! Don't ignore me! Come on!"

"Mana!" Behind her, one of her companions called, a tall, slender man with lilac eyes and straight brown hair to his shoulders raising his head, "Come on. You know that doesn't work. At least we are here." He glanced towards the first speaker as he spoke, who had remained quiet throughout the commotion, his eyes still gazing at the back and profile of the spirit in blu, Yami, the one he had called son.

The girl named Mana huffed a sigh, the fight quickly deflating from her, as it always had. "Yes, I know, Mahaad. Hey, you!" Turning once more, she poked the oblivious man in blue next her in the closest arm with a finger, ignoring the way it passed right through, "you keep searching! We're all waiting here!"

Her efforts were for naught, though, as Yami simply sighed and vanished in front of her eyes, returning to his dormant state for the night ahead, having convinced himself that his wandering was pointless and he would be better off in spiritual rest.

"Well, that's that for tonight I suppose," Mana sighed, shoulders slumping. Behind her, an older, beautiful woman with straight, long black hair came to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come, Mana. We should return. Didn't you say you would swim with me?"

"Yes," the gruff voice of another of the watchers, an extremely muscular man with green eyes and black hair, agreed, "We should all return." Nodding reluctantly, the rest stood, calling their own farewells and wishes to young man whose spirit could now be less faintly sensed, vanishing from the labyrinth themselves, until only the oldest man and the one named Mahaad remained.

"Sir?" the latter enquired, softly, "we should go."

"I know." The older man finally breathed out on sigh, eyes still fixed on the place where his son's spirit had vanished, "it's just…"

"I know." Mahaad nodded, giving Aknumkhanon a sad smile. Together, they both turned to go. Just before their forms vanished from the labyrinth, the elder pharaoh added "Goodbye…my boy…"


End file.
